CT-85-077
An army of one man, but the right man for the job!" ''-Finn, reciting the rally call'' CT-85-077, self-nicknamed "Finn", was an ARC General who served the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. As a Clone who fought in the very first conflict of the war, the First Battle of Geonosis, Finn, having risen from a simple Private to the honorary rank of Advanced Recon Commando General, is one of the extremely few Clone troopers who can safely say they saw the start and end of the Clone Wars. Biography Early Life "Finn... It's got a nice ring to it." ''-An excerpt from Finn's journal, on his name'' Like all Clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic, CT-85-077 was born and bred on the rainy of Kamino, where he was trained to become part of the Galactic Republic's fighting force against the Separatist problem. A loyal and determined "first-batch" Clone, CT-85-077 ran many tests and challenges that would be used to trained future Clone trooper generations, such as the Citadel Challenge. He proved himself to be a capable soldier, following orders without question and carrying them out in an effective and efficient manner. At some point during his time in training, CT-85-077 adopted the name "Finn", feeling it was only right to acknowledge that all Clones were separate beings, even though they shared the same face. He insisted that his fellow cadets adressed him as "Finn", instead of his unit number. It was around the same time that Finn decided to start a journal; a journal that would remain by his side throughout the course of the Clone Wars, allowing him to write down and record his thoughts and feelings on his current situation. Clone Wars Geonosis "Are you alright? (...) We better get back to the Forward Command Center." "No, no. Gather what troops you can; we've got to get to that hangar. Get a transport, hurry!" "Right away!" ''-Finn and Senator Padme Amidala, after falling out of their LAAT gunship'' At the start of the Clone Wars, Finn was deployed to Geonosis under Jedi Master Yoda as part of the rescue task force to extract Mace Windu and the surviving Jedi from the Geonosian Arena. Deploying in LAAT gunships, Finn and his unit arrived just in time to save the remaining Jedi, providing cover fire as the Jedi escaped. Finn was onboard Obi-Wan Kenobi's and Anakin Skywalker's gunship when they extracted. Upon sighting Count Dooku, the group decided to pursue him in an attempt to end the Separatist crisis. However, they were flanked by two Geonosian fighters. In the ensuing firefight, the group's ship was shot; although it was still capable of chasing Dooku, the impact of the shot caused Finn and Padme Amidala, who was also onboard, to fall unto the desert surface below. Coming to, Finn checked on Amidala, asking on her status. Finn recommended making their way back to the Forward Command Center but Amidala insisted on helping Kenobi and Skywalker fight Dooku, ordering Finn to acquire additional troops as well as a transport; Finn unquestioningly obeyed. Later, they arrived in time to see Dooku's solar sailer escape the planet, making a futile attempt to shoot his ship down. Finn and his squad covered the rear while Amidala saw to the injured Kenobi and Skywalker. Following the Republic victory on Geonosis, Finn retired to his barracks to record a new entry in his journal. The War The Clone Wars would see Finn's deployment to dozens of worlds. Over the months, Finn proved himself to be a one-of-a-kind soldier, earning many decorations and awards, including the Chancellor's Service Medal. Eventually, Finn rose to become an Advanced Recon Commando trooper and later, in light of his experience and tactical brilliance, a General within the Republic's special forces. Finn's strategic thinking would prove invaluable during the Republic's military conference meetings. Post Clone Wars "The war's over. Jedi become traitors. The Republic destroyed. And the galaxy now falls under the rule of one man, Emperor Palpatine. So much change in such a short time. I don't know if I'll ever get used to it." ''-An excerpt from Finn's final journal entry'' Following the execution of Order 66 and the fall of the Republic, Finn chose to retire from the newly-formed Imperial Empire, deciding to finally live a normal life after years of fighting in a war. With his freedom granted, Finn wrote one last entry in his journal before setting off. A New Life Freedom To kick-start his new life, however, Finn knew that he needed credits to purchase property. As such, the former ARC General became a bounty hunter and mercenary. For several months, Finn undertook high pay, high risk missions from various wealthy employers, using the credits he initially earned to buy and upgrade his equipment in order to be more prepared for his next assignment. Eventually, Finn saved up hundreds of thousands of credits and later bought the penthouse of an apartment on Coruscant. Using his wealth, Finn started up and opened a pub called "Finn's Finest", hiring others to help him run the business. With things looking up, Finn planned to live out the rest of his years in peace. Category:Males Category:Clone troopers Category:Generals Category:ARC troopers Category:ARC Trooper Tal